La Réunion des Sadiques Anonymes
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: Éprouvez-vous une irrépréhensible envie de tirer sur les cheveux de votre voisin de cours ? D'éclater le ballon d'un enfant juste pour le regarder pleurer ? De crier Je m'y oppose ! au mariage de deux parfaits inconnus dans le seul but de le ruiner ? De raconter le dénouement d'un film à une personne l'ayant tout juste commencé ? Pas d'inquiétude. Le sadisme, ça se soigne. OS.


**TITRE :** La Réunion des Sadiques Anonymes

**RÉSUMÉ**** :** Éprouvez-vous une irrépréhensible envie de tirer sur les cheveux de votre voisin de cours ? D'éclater le ballon d'un enfant juste pour le regarder pleurer ? De crier « Je m'y oppose ! » au mariage de deux parfaits inconnus dans le seul but de le ruiner ? De raconter le dénouement d'un film à une personne l'ayant tout juste commencé ? Pas d'inquiétude. Le sadisme, ça se soigne. OS.

**GENRE :** Humor x UA

**RAITING : **K+

**NOTE : **Ecrit sur un coup de tête alors que j'ai encore la masse de révisions pour le Bac. Ouais, c'est suicidaire mais que voulez-vous, j'ai lutté pour m'éloigner de FF le temps de quelques semaines...sans succès. A la base, le titre était La Réunion des Connards Anonymes mais j'ai préféré rester douce. Je donne dans le **décalé **et l'**humour noir** dedans – un humour noir assez soft mais quand même – donc j'espère que cela vous plaira. C'est un gros **délire**, donc qui dit délire dit : soit on y adhère, soit on y adhère pas. Dans tous les cas, merci de me lire !

xoxo,

**IACB.**

* * *

Apparemment, jeter les sept chats de la voisine par la fenêtre du dix-huitième étage aurait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase.

Mouais, soit.

En même temps _quelle idée_ de faire un véritable élevage de bestioles poilues fournisseuses d'allergies et dont les miaulements font préférer le grincement d'une craie contre un tableau si ces bestioles se retrouvent sur le foutu palier de sept heures du matin jusqu'à huit heures du soir ? Quel intérêt, je vous le demande ? D'autant plus qu'elles prenaient le couloir pour des WC aménagées, ce qui rendait les lieux irrespirables, sauf à l'aide d'un masque à gaz. Et encore, l'odeur nauséabonde régnant sur le palier aurait pu réveiller Michael Jackson dans sa tombe.

Donc soyons honnêtes : j'ai rendu service à tout le monde.

Même ces pauvres bestioles doivent me dire merci depuis l'Au-delà. Gratter la porte de leur maîtresse du matin jusqu'au soir, pisser sur le paillasson du voisin de gauche, orner celui du voisin de droite, gratter à nouveau sur la porte – tu parles d'une vie trépidante. Au moins, lorsqu'ils ont fait leur chute du dix-huitième étage jusqu'à la Range Rover verte stationnée sur le parking d'en bas, ils ont connu des sensations fortes, un bouleversement dans leur routine quotidienne et monotone pour la première fois de leur vie ! Mon action mériterait remerciements et louanges.

Mais le plus beau, le plus grandiose dans tout cela fut le spectacle du fruit de mon oeuvre – oh, vous verriez les nuances de couleurs : du rouge clair, puis un peu plus foncé, puis un peu plus vif, tirant vers le vermeille, avec un duvet de fourrure noire ou grise – selon le chat écrasé – recouvrant la peinture sanguine. A la vue de ce tableau, une étincelle artistique s'est allumée en moi et je me suis dit : « Mec, tu viens d'accomplir un chef d'oeuvre ». Enivré de fierté, je suis aussitôt sorti pour appeler la propriétaire des chats – il fallait que je partage avec elle cette vue si magique, si pleine d'esthétique, cet art si brut qu'il en devenait sophistiqué, hors de portée, paroxysme du génie de l'improvisation, surpassant même ce que Da Vinci et Picasso réunis n'ont jamais su accomplir.

Et bah elle a clamsé sur le coup, la vieille.

« Bien ! Nous sommes tous au complet ? Il y a une place ici, Mlle Ombrage ! Oui, juste là...c'est parfait. Eh bien à vous l'honneur, dans ce cas. Présentez-vous. »

Bon, après les choses ce sont nettement compliquées. Tout d'abord, j'ai été forcé de me ramener à ses funérailles étant donné que tout l'immeuble y était convié. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru avant de découvrir les deux sexagénaires qui se battait en duel devant son cercueil. Bon, j'avais au moins ramené un cadeau. Un chat errant que j'avais kidnappé sur la route. J'avais pour projet de le jeter dans la fosse une fois que le corps de ma chère voisine serait descendu dans les tréfonds de la terre. Histoire qu'elle ait un peu de compagnie, quoi.

Non, c'est faux.

En fait, je voulais tout simplement reproduire mon oeuvre d'art en lançant de toutes mes forces le chat contre le cercueil, de sorte à créer une nouvelle variante de rouge. Pour ce faire, j'avais étudié la force et l'angle qu'il fallait que je donne à mon tir pour obtenir la palette de couleur voulue. J'avais fait des schémas, des maquettes, ainsi que des scènes de simulations avant de m'entraîner réellement avec le caniche du couple gay d'en-dessous. Mais bon, le résultat ne fut pas si satisfaisant que ça. Faut dire qu'un caniche c'est tout petit, tout frêle, donc moins d'hémoglobines. Mes espoirs reposaient donc sur ce petit félin sans domicile fixe que j'avais ramassé aux alentours du cimetière. Lorsque la décédée fut bien installée six pieds sous terre, je me positionnais donc pour envoyer le chat chez sa future propriétaire Malheureusement, une bourrasque de vent contraria mes projets et ralentit la force du jet. L'animal ne fit que rebondir sur le cercueil comme une vulgaire peluche en mousse. Tout un travail de recherche réduit à néant.

« Hum, eh bien, je m'appelle Dolores. Dolores Ombrage. J'ai quarante-trois ans, je travaille au Ministère de l'Education Nationale en tant que secrétaire générale, je suis une grande amatrice de golf ainsi que de broderie écossaise, d'ailleurs j'ai été championne de napperons en... »

« Dolores, allez droit au but s'il vous plaît. »

« ...oui ! Oui, bien sûr. Alors, je...disons que...eh bien, j'ai ce petit penchant... »

« Si ce n'était qu'un penchant, vous ne seriez pas là, Dolores. »

La deuxième complication fut ces hypocrites de voisins qui se liguèrent tous contre moi, pensant que j'étais responsable de tout ce carnage. Oui parce que le sang de chat éclaboussé dans tout le parking, c'est _un peu_ salissant. Par contre, pour la grand-mère à qui ces bêtes appartenaient, tout le monde s'en contrebalançait ! Elle était morte et tant mieux ; personne ne pouvait la supporter. Et là encore, _personne_ ne vient me remercier pour avoir précipité l'expiration son séjour sur Terre, bon sang ! Voyez comme ces gens sont ingrats. Remarquez, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Ils ne pouvaient pas m'accuser sans preuves, néanmoins.

Enfin, c'est que je croyais, là aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un avocat se pointe à ma porte et me menace de rendre ma vie cauchemardesque si je ne me faisais pas soigner. Me faire soigner ? Et de quoi, je vous prie ? S'ensuivit une longue liste mentionnant les diverses blagues faites à mes rancuniers de voisins d'immeubles – comme la fois où j'avais emprunté le fauteuil de l'handicapée du premier étage pour aller acheter mon pain, ou encore lorsque j'avais enduit d'huile le sol du septième étage, ou bien le jour où j'avais suspendu un squelette à une corde dans l'ascenseur...rien de bien méchant, en soi. Mais il fallait croire que ces rats étaient susceptibles. Si je ne me faisais donc pas 'soigner', on me retrouverait à priori mystérieusement empoisonné dans ma chambre.

Et quelle était cette cure que l'on m'exigeait de faire, vous demandez-vous ? Je vous laisse deviner. Quelques petits indices, cependant : une salle miteuse, un groupe de dérangés réunis en cercle, une binoclarde présidant le tout au milieu.

« Disons que j'aime embêter les enfants. » avoua la dénommée Dolores – une quarantenaire vêtue de rose de la tête aux pieds.

« Les embêter seulement, vous êtes sûre ? »

« ...les faire pleurer aussi. Beaucoup. Souvent je me promène dans la rue avec une plume » commença-t-elle d'un ton rêveur « et je leur pique le bras avec l'embout. Et puis je vais dans des parcs, aux heures d'affluence, et là je pique les bras, les jambes, les joues de tous les petits morveux, tous les bambins braillards qui croisent ma route » continua-t-elle avec excitation « je pique aussi leurs ballons, je renverse leurs glaces, je vole leurs jouets, je marche sur leurs châteaux de sable, je piétine leurs goûters, je détruits les... »

« Très bien, Dolores. Très bien. Je vous rappelle que si vous êtes ici, c'est pour guérir de votre sadisme et non pas pour vous en délecter. »

Miss Barbie Pink hocha docilement la tête, nettement moins enthousiasme.

« Reprenez, maintenant. »

« Je m'appelle Dolores Ombrage et je suis atteinte de sadisme chronique. » confessa-t-elle d'une voix robotique.

« Bonjour Dolores. » reprit l'assemblée comme un seul homme.

« Parfait, Dolores. » acquiesça la binoclarde présidente en souriant. « Merci pour votre témoignage. Nous allons donner la parole au suivant, à présent. »

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers la personnification de la Mort assise à côté de Dolores. A l'opposition de cette-dernière, l'homme qui s'apprêtait à parler était entièrement revêtu en noir et ressemblait à un spectre. Ses cheveux étaient si gras qu'on aurait pu y lire l'avenir d'un fast-food à l'intérieur et ses ongles étaient crochus et noirâtres.

« Je me prénomme Severus Rogue. » se présenta-t-il d'un ton hautain.

« Bonjour Severus Rogue. » reprit l'assistance.

« Si je suis ici c'est, hum » Il toussota « Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser qu'on m'a presque forcé à venir. Je ne me considère en aucun cas comme atteint de sadisme. »

« C'est toujours ce que l'on dit, Severus. » secoua la tête d'un air las un rouquin à côté de lui.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour vous éprouviez un plaisir incommensurable à regarder votre voisin d'internat boire le verre de jus d'orange dans lequel vous venez de pisser. » compléta un autre roux qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

« Jusqu'à ce que vous offriez à votre soeur un shampoing rempli de crème dépilatoire. »

« Jusqu'à ce que vous aspergiez de Canard WC le gâteau d'anniversaire de votre frère. »

« Fred et George ! Laissez-le parler. » intervînt alors la Chef de groupe avant de se tourner vers Severus. « Dites-moi pourquoi ceux qui vont 'forcés à venir' ont cru bon de vous y emmener ? »

Severus roula des yeux.

« Je noterais _soit disant_ mal mes élèves. Pfff... est-ce de ma faute s'il sont nuls ? Est-ce de ma faute si leurs cerveaux est encore dans leurs cartons d'emballages depuis la naissance ? Certains susceptibles prennent la mouche lorsque j'écris leurs quatre vérités sur les copies d'interrogations. Mais je ne fais qu'être juste envers ceux qui méritent une bonne note ! Tenez, j'ai apporté quelques copies ; jugez par vous-même si je suis sadique ou non. »

Il sortit de sa cape – oui parce qu'avec tout ça, il portait une cape – un lot d'une dizaine de copies qu'il tendit à la maîtresse des lieux. La femme les feuilleta puis s'arrêta sur une des feuilles en particulier qu'elle lut à voix haute :

« _4,25/20. Castorama vend de bonnes cordes ainsi que des tabourets solides, si jamais._ » Elle sélectionna une autre copie « _9/20. Vous aviez 10 mais étant donné que vous êtes laide, je vous ôte un point._ »

Elle haussa des sourcils en direction de Severus qui dodelina de la tête.

« Non mais vous la verriez, vous comprendriez. Elle est vraiment laide. » se justifia-t-il.

« _5/20. Ne montrez pas cette note à votre grand-mère, elle risquera de faire une seconde attaque cardiaque._ »

« Remarquez l'assonance en 'a'. » notifia Severus, l'air extrêmement fier de lui.

La présidente de la réunion lui rendit ses copies.

« Severus, vous avez des symptômes de sadisme actif. Ces copies en sont la preuve. »

« Je ne suis _pas_ sadique ! » se défendit-il avant de secouer lentement la tête : « Bon, certes, quelques fois je prends plaisir à confectionner quelques petites remarques bien assaisonnées que je note dans un carnet pour ne pas oublier...mais c'est tout ! »

« Et c'est déjà bien assez, Severus. Mais rassurez-vous, le sadique de base ne reconnaît pas de suite sa pathologie. Il a besoin des gens qui l'entourent pour s'en rendre compte et c'est pour cela que nous sommes là. Pour vous aider. »

Le professeur grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe tout en rangeant ses copies puis se renfonça dans son siège, laissant le tour de parole à la femme qui était assise à ses côtés. Et qui avait l'air d'une véritable furie échappée d'asile. Vêtue dans un style gothique, ses habits presque en lambeaux, ses cheveux noir et gris bouffant au-dessus de sa tête, elle dévisageait tout le monde avec de grands yeux hagards et fous.

« Bellatrix, Bellatrix... » secoua la tête la présidente de la réunion, l'air déçue. « Encore une rechute, c'est ça ? »

La Bellatrix en question hocha la tête.

« Bellatrix Lestrange est l'une de nos plus vieilles sadiques anonymes. Nous l'aidons depuis voilà sept ans à regagner la voie de la normalité et de la gentillesse après des années et des années de perversité. Malheureusement, sa nature maléfique est coriace et ses rechutes nombreuses. Tout se passait bien, pourtant, Bellatrix...pourquoi avoir succombé une nouvelle fois ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton peiné.

« C'était plus fort que moi ! » cria presque Bellatrix Lestrange d'une voix suraiguë avec une gestuelle hyperactive.

« Oui mais vous savez pourtant ce qu'il faut faire lorsqu'une pulsion de sadisme tente de prendre le contrôle sur votre corps ! »

« Oui, oui, oui je sais comment faire mais...mais là, ça ne marchait pas ! » plaida Bellatrix. « J'ai dit et répété : Le pissenlit chatouille le phacochère myope, le pissenlit chatouille le phacochère myope... »

« Quoi ? ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de coasser devant ce lot d'absurdités. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ! »

« C'est un mantra. » me répondit une voix rêveuse et flottante à ma gauche.

C'était une blonde, l'air totalement dans les nuages, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de pastèques ornant ses lobes, ses ongles vernis de toutes les couleurs.

« Lorsque tu répètes ce mantra, tu te concentres sur son sens » continua-t-elle, ses yeux fixant le plafond comme si elle était en intense conversation avec Dieu. « Et tu te perds tellement dans la complexité de cette phrase que tu en oublies toutes autres pensées, toutes autres envies. »

Ohlala, dans quel coin de fou avais-je atterri...? ! Fallait admettre que moi-même, j'étais un sacré cas mais face à cette belle brochette de timbrés, je me sentais brusquement banal.

« Que s'est-il encore passé, Bellatrix ? » voulut savoir la Chef de groupe.

La brune fit de grands gestes en l'air comme si ses nerfs dysfontionnaient et faisaient bouger ses membres sans l'aval de son cerveau.

« Eh bien, il y avait cette vieille dame sur le trottoir, juste devant moi. Elle marchait avec son cabas et...et elle était si proche de la chaussée, si _proche _» répéta-t-elle d'une voix basse aux accents psychopathes « C'était plus fort que moi, je vous le jure, j'ai même hurlé le mantra en pleine rue mais tout s'emmêlait tant et si bien dans mon crâne que...que je ne savais plus qui faisait quoi au pissenlit myope pendant que le phacochère se chatouillait. Bref. Je l'ai poussé dans la chaussée. »

« Et elle est morte ? » demanda la blonde lunaire à côté de moi.

« Non ! Elle a esquivé une voiture de peu. »

« Oh, dommage... » fit ma voisine, l'air profondément attristée.

« Luna ! » la reprit à l'ordre l'organisatrice. « Ne cédez pas à la tentation ! »

La dénommée Luna baissa la tête, fautive d'avoir eu de telles pensées meurtrières et impures. Sa tutrice se tourna dans sa direction.

« Comment s'est déroulée votre semaine, d'ailleurs, Mlle Lovegood ? »

La blonde releva la tête, l'air encore plus à l'Ouest.

« Je n'ai séquestré ni assassiné personne depuis sept jours, trois heures et vingt-six minutes. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

Aussitôt après, l'un des jumeaux siffla d'encouragement en plaçant son pouce et son index entre ses lèvres tandis que son frère se levait pour applaudir vigoureusement, suivi par toute la salle.

« Bravo ! » s'exclama d'une voix forte Fred. Ou George. L'un des roux, quoi.

« Je suis fière de vous, Luna, très fière. Continuez sur cette lancée. Qu'en est-il de vous, Tom Jedusor ? »

Un mec que je n'avais pas encore remarqué – il fallait dire qu'il était un peu caché dans la pénombre – se redressa alors sur sa chaise. Pour être honnête, si je n'étais pas un aussi grand amateur de films d'horreurs, je n'aurais pas résisté à l'envie de fuir à toutes jambes en entrevoyant sa figure.

Etait-ce une figure, d'ailleurs ? A disserter sérieusement. Vous avez quatre heures. Parce qu'une tête blafarde, aussi blanche qu'un linge, des yeux en fentes comme ceux d'un serpent, _rouges_ de surcroît, et deux traits en guise de nez, ce n'est pas tellement le prototype facial du visage humain.

« Tout d'abord » commença-t-il en croisant des jambes, son coude reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise « je dois vous remercier pour votre mantra. Plus tôt dans la semaine, alors que déjeunais avec un de mes collègues, j'ai eu, comme ça, sorti de nulle part, une soudaine envie de lui planter ma fourchette dans les yeux. Et je me suis répété : 'Le pissenlit chatouille le phacochère myope' près d'une centaine de fois pour que cette pulsion sadique passe. Et elle est passée ! »

« Félicitation à vous aussi, Tom ! Vous avez fait de grands progrès ! » le congratula la Chef en initiant les applaudissements.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai, il y a du progrès – même si, à la fin du repas, je lui ai planté ma fourchette dans les fesses. »

Les applaudissements s'évanouirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus.

« C'est moins nocif que dans les yeux ! » tenta de s'expliquer Tom en levant ses paumes de mains en l'air.

« Vous venez pourtant de dire que le mantra vous aidait ! »

« Ouiiii mais au final, je l'ai fait sous l'impulsion du moment, sans bien réfléchir. » se justifia l'accusé. « J'ai malencontreusement fait tomber ma serviette par terre, mon collègue a voulu la ramasser pour moi donc il s'est baissé et... »

« Ne me _dites pas_ que vous avez fait exprès de faire tomber votre serviette ! »

Tom détourna du regard, soudainement captivé par le carrelage aux couleurs ô combien fascinantes. La Chef du groupe soupira alors en secouant la tête.

« Bien. Nous nous occuperons de votre cas plus tard. » concéda-t-elle, lasse.

Et le voilà, l'instant fatidique. Tous les regards convergèrent dans ma direction. Je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux avant de me redresser sur mon siège.

« Draco Malfoy. » me présentais-je. « Je balance des chats par la fenêtre, si ça intéresse quelqu'un..? »

Je lançais un regard circulaire à mes voisins. Tous me regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits. La binoclarde me fit un grand sourire d'encouragement.

« ...mais encore ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais encore, rien. J'ai balancé des chats par la fenêtre du dix-huitième étage, ça a tâché le parking et les voisins n'ont pas été contents donc ils ont engagé un avocat qui m'a contraint de venir ici, sinon je perdais mon appart. » résumais-je.

« Pourquoi avoir jeté ces animaux par la fenêtre ? »

Je haussai des épaules.

« Ca empestait et ça faisait du bruit. »

« Vous avez donc fait ça par raz-le-bol ? »

« Ouais. Disons ça comme ça. »

« Ces pauvres petits chats... » murmura alors Dolores en serrant son sac rose pelucheux contre son tailleur rose pelucheux. « Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter cela ? »

« C'est pas vous qui piquez des mômes au hasard dans la rue ? » répliquais-je.

« Oui mais ce ne sont que des enfants ! » se défendit Miss Pink avant de baisser la voix, comme si elle avait le coeur brisé « Alors que là...ce sont...des _chats_. »

« Et ils meurent ? » me demanda Luna d'une voix toujours aussi aérienne.

« En principe, lorsqu'un être vivant se retrouve parachuté du dix-huitième étage jusqu'au sol, il a de très mince chance de rebondir contre le goudron. » répondit un des rouquins à ma place.

« Un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes. »

« Depuis le dix-huitième étage, Luna ? Vraiment ? » répéta le second jumeaux.

« On ne sait jamais la manière dont... »

« Ils meurent. » finis-je par soupirer d'agacement, lui donnant ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Luna arbora alors un sourire de félicité immense.

« Essayez avec des Ronflaks Cornus, la prochaine fois. » me conseilla-t-elle.

« Des..? » fronçais-je des sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre la langue qu'elle parlait.

« Luna ! » la sermonna pour la deuxième fois l'organisatrice. « Ne lui donnez pas de mauvaises idées ! »

« De toutes les façons, je ne sais pas ce que sont ces _Corn-flakes Tordus_...et, pendant que j'y suis, je ne sais pas ce que je fous ici. » continuais-je en me levant.

« Vous partez ? »

« Un peu que je pars ! Je ne suis pas sadique. Et même si je l'étais, ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas dominer cette pulsion. Et d'ailleurs, à quoi bon la dominer ? C'est pas génial d'être sadique ? ! »

« C'est ce que vous pensez » intervînt alors Roux Number One « jusqu'à ce qu'un jour vous ne résistiez pas à l'envie de piquer les fesses de votre patron avec une aiguille à couture et vous retrouviez au chômage l'heure suivante. »

« Véridique. » approuva Roux Number Two.

« Peu importe. Dans tous les cas, je me tire. »

« Vous le regretterez ! On ne guérit pas du sadisme comme ça ! Nous pouvons vous aider ! » résonna la voix de la présidente de réunion dans mon dos.

A d'autres, la binoclarde.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de céder aux pressions de ce fichu avocat dont la cravate n'était même pas assortie à sa chemise. Plus jamais je ne me ramenais dans ce terrier de fous à liés fan de séquestrations et de fourchettes plantées dans le derrière. Quoi ? Je n'étais quand même pas détraqué au point de suivre ce type de clubs de malades mentaux issu de Ste Anne, non ? Il y avait tout de même une certaine dignité à garder. Non mais.

Lorsque les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur mon étage, je fus accueilli par une foule de cartons en délire. Ils étaient si nombreux et si mal disposés sur le sol que placer un pied devant l'autre pour rejoindre ma porte s'avéra être une réelle épreuve. Ce ne fut qu'en escaladant les boîtes frappées de l'enseigne « Fragile » que je pus enfin glisser ma clé dans la serrure. Allez savoir qui avait foutu ce carnage dans l...oh !

Je me retournai furtivement, croyant avoir aperçu quelqu'un ou quelque chose se glisser avec moi à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Mais apparemment...il n'y avait personne. Bizarre. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une ombre.

Me tournant pour rejoindre le salon, je manquais d'écraser de peu un petit chat obèse aux poils oranges totalement inconnu au bataillon qui ronronnait près de la porte. Le fameux mystérieux intrus. Je connaissais tous les animaux de compagnie des résidents de l'immeuble, sauf lui. Surtout qu'un chat orange, c'est pas ce qui passe le plus inaperçu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ? » fis-je en m'accroupissant à son niveau.

Le chat tourna paresseusement la tête en direction de la fenêtre et émit un miaulement de pacha. Je suivais son mouvement et...oooh mon Dieu. Oh, l'opportunité. Le clin d'oeil du destin. LE COUP DE POUCE DES DIEUX ! J'allais _enfin_ pouvoir réparer l'échec cuisant de la chute du chat errant contre le cercueil de mon ex-voisine.

Excité comme un gosse à la veille de Noël, j'attrapai la bête avec impatience et me dirigeais à grands pas vers la fenêtre. Avant de me raviser. En accomplissant cet acte, n'étais-je pas en train de donner raison à la vieille folle de la réunion ?

...oui mais c'est trop tentant, bordel ! Je le fais et puis c'est tout. Et puis c'est au nom de l'art ! On ne refuse rien à l'art ! Je pris donc l'animal avec détermination et le suspendit dans le vide. _N'empêche que c'est sadique, Draco_, me sermonna à nouveau cette fichue voix intérieure qui avait étrangement la même voix que Bellatrix l'hyperactive. _Et en plus, les voisins ne manqueront pas de te tomber dessus si leurs jolies Ferrari se retrouvent éclaboussées. _

« Rhaaa ! » fis-je en posant l'animal sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Foutue conscience. Pas moyen d'exécuter sa passion en paix ! Bon, c'était quoi cette connerie de mantra, déjà ? Le...le...bon sang ! Ah oui ! Le canard diabétique chasse le chimpanzé astigmate. Non ? La mouche qui louche... Non, pas ça non plus... Y'avait pas un truc avec un animal qui se faisait martyriser par une fleur qui devenait aveugle ou que sais-je ? Punaise, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas tout simplement...

« _Iiiirk _! » couina le chat orange, soudainement balancé dans le vide.

« Merde ! »

Dans mes tiraillements mentaux je m'étais mis à faire de grands gestes et mon coude avait accidentellement poussé la bête du perchoir sur lequel elle se trouvait. Et un huitième chat tombant de ma fenêtre, un ! Je soupirais en le regardant faire sa chute libre, battant désespérément des pattes dans l'espoir de s'agripper sans doute à l'air. Avec tout ça, j'avais perdu un cas d'expérimentation en or. Tu parles d'un gâchi artistique...

La sonnerie de la porte retentit soudainement, me faisant rater le bouquet final du saut de la boule de poils orange.

Je fronçais des sourcils tout en me dirigeant vers l'entrée. Je ne pouvais blairer aucun voisin dans cet immeuble, sentiment qui était amplement réciproque. Le courageux ayant eu l'audace d'écraser son index sur la sonnette avait tout intérêt à donner un sens à son geste. J'ouvris donc la porte, prêt à montrer des crocs, lorsque...

« Bonjour ! » me salua une petite brune en robe de dentelle blanche, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres. « Je, hum, en fait je suis votre nouvelle voisine, Hermione Granger. »

Mes yeux la scannèrent de la tête aux pieds. Elle semblait être tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée naïf avec sa petite fleur mauve coincée dans ses cheveux bouclés, ses grands yeux pétillants et ses sandales dorées aux pieds.

« Draco Malfoy. » répondis-je nonchalamment. « C'est à vous tout ce bazar ? » demandais-je en indiquant la horde de cartons peuplant le couloir.

« Oui, je suis désolée d'ailleurs ! » s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser. « J'avais pourtant dit aux déménageurs de tout entreposer dans un coin mais bon, il faut croire que j'ai vraiment trop d'affaires ! » gloussa-t-elle. « J'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé, en tout cas..? »

« A peine. » marmonnais-je en m'adossant contre l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tant mieux ! » soupira-t-elle avec soulagement. « Il n'y aura plus aucun carton d'ici ce soir, je peux vous l'assurer ! » Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec les petits bracelets qui ornait son bras. « Sinon, hum, si je suis venue vous voir c'était pour vous demander si vous n'auriez pas vu Pattenrond. »

Je haussais des sourcils.

« Pattenrond ? »

« Oui, c'est mon chat. Il est petit, un peu enrobé et il a le poil orangé. » Sa figure se tordit en une moue anxieuse. « Ca fait dix minutes que je le cherche...vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard ? »

* * *

**Mouahaha, si seulement elle savait... **

**Voilà un petit OS à l'image de son auteure : totalement barré. J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. Les reviews sont le Nutella de l'auteur.**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**


End file.
